Mole Kingdom
Roommates Nyx slept soundly in the inn's room. It had four beds, each was meant for two people, along with a small kitchen and fridge in it, complete with a table and chairs. Nyx openned her eyes, waking up and stretching her arms, revealing her polka dotted pajamas. She looked at the bed next to her, seeing Amon wasn't in it, and it looked like he got up a while ago. "Amon? You here?" Nyx called out, but got no reply "Guess he went to spend some time with his family..." Nyx got off of bed, taking a deep breath and exhaling "Right! Time for a warm, morning bath.". Nyx walked over to the bathroom, smiling, as she openned the door, and entering where the laundry is at, before the door to the actual bathroom and shower. She began undressing, taking off her pajamas and undergarments and placing them in the laundry basket, and openned the door. "Oh, yo, Nyx" Amon casually waved his hand to Nyx, naked and in the bathtub. It took Nyx a few moments to process the sudden hello he gave her. "...Oh" Nyx quickly got behind the bathroom door, hiding her naked figure from Amon's sights "You're here?!" Nyx shouted at Amon, her face blushing crimson. "Where else would I be?" Amon tilted his head in confusion, being oblivious towards the reason for Nyx's behaviour. "I called! And you didn't answer!" Nyx angrily pointed at Amon "Why didn't y-...?!" Nyx stopped once she noticed the scars on Amon's chest, and his stomach "...". Amon raised his brow at Nyx's sudden silence "Hey, what's the matter?" Amon asked Nyx "I'm sorry I didn't answer. Didn't hear you while in here. If you want, I'll just lea-...". "No, it's okay." Nyx said, grabbing a towel and covering herself with it "I'm just hear for a shower, so turn your back and don't peek." Her tone suddenly became serious, and Amon did as she said, sitting in the bathtub, with his back facing her while she stood under the shower head, turning on the water, and showering. Nyx looked at Amon's back, noticing the large burn mark on his back, and the bullet wound from before. "So..." Amon began speaking, trying to start a conversation "Did you sleep well? I frankly couldn't stop waking up every five minutes. Damn nightmares keepin' me up.". "I...slept fairly decent." Nyx replied, trying to avert her gaze from Amon's wound "How do you seem so lively if you didn't get much sleep?". "Oh, after the one hundred and somethingth time, I looked in the kitchen and found a box of honey flavoured cookies." Amon sounded oddly excited about the topic. "And...?" "I love honey. The sweetness helps me sleep. Reminds me of my mom's cooking." Amon smiled when recalling the cookies his mother used to make for him. "Oh? I didn't know your mother was a baker." Nyx seemed oddly surprised by this. Even though she didn't know Rhea, she did hear a thing or two about her, but none of them included a cook. "Well...she wasn't. First one, atleast." "First...one?" Nyx sounded rather concerned at hearing Amon say that. "Yeah. I don't really know how to say this. But, after some time, I was recaptured by slave traders. Had me shuckled and negated my magic." Amon said, his tone appearing rather bitter at the mention of the slave trading buisness "And I was...bought by someone..." One could feel the disgust Amon had at saying those words as if he was an accessory. "Oh...I'm...sorry to hear that." "Don't. The woman who bought me took care of me." Amon said, sounding much more light hearted than prior "Her name was Juno, she taught me how to fight in close combat, mainly boxing. I lived with her for a few years and..." Amon suddenly cut himself, not continuing any further. Nyx stayed silent, seeing it would be rude to tell Amon to continue "So..." Trying to change the subject, Nyx quickly tried to think of something else to talk about "Ah! I thought of maybe taking you and your family for a tour around town today. What'd you think?" Nyx suggested, cheerfully smiling at Amon, even though his back was turned to her. "...That'd be nice." Amon gave Nyx a thumbs up, without turning around "I am wondering if this place has a restaurant...". "We do. Wanna go?" "Well, Lamia said I should get to know Aph better. So, what better way than to take her out to dinner?" Amon said, sounding rather excited about the thought "Or a date to be more accurate. Still, I think it'd be fun, wouldn't you say so too?". Nyx appeared silent for a moment. She turned off the shower head's water and walked next to Amon, covering her body in shadows like a towel "Scoot" She said, as Amon made room for Nyx. She sat with her back turned to him, still covered in shadows. "Ah~ Nothing like a nice warm bath in the morning." Nyx let out a relieved sigh, stretching her legs into the bathtub as the shadows vanished from her body. "...I thought you were shy." Amon was rather dumbfounded by Nyx's sudden desire to share the tub with him. "Ah, I got over it." Nyx shrugged Amon off "Besides, I wanted to take a bath, but you caught it. And asking you to leave would be rude.". "I guess..." Amon put his hands behind his head, taking a relaxing posture and smiling "But, a warm bath in the morning really is the best.". "...Say..." Nyx turned her head around slightly, taking only a minor peek at Amon's figure. Seeing his scars even better than before and up close "It...looks like you really got hurt back there." Nyx's tone became saddened, and full of guilt "I wonder if...things would've went smoother if I wasn't such a coward...". "..." Amon sighed, and patted Nyx's head "As if I'd let someone injured get into danger." Amon said to Nyx, trying to comfort her "Even if you did come, I would've still gotten hurt, wanna know why? Because I'm an idiot, and a bastard. The only scar I don't regret is the one on my back. Because I got it when I defended Lamia and Lily. That, is a scar worth getting.". "And the others...?" "They're just acts of stupidity." Amon looked down at his chest, seeing the scars, and reminiscing on John's death, as well as his fight against Marx and how easily he was defeated "And...also...Nevermind. I'm just making it all gloomy here." "...So, you thought of taking Aph on a date, eh?" Nyx said, switching to a more upbeat tone to try and lighten the mood "I know an excellent place! It even has a sale for new customers, and even more so for couples!". "Oh? Well, that sounds lovely! Though, I should probably get me something actually proper to wear. Would be rude to just go black jacket and white shirt..." Amon stroked his chin, remembering how uneasy he always feels around Aph, especially how quickly she switches between serious and childish bubblyness. "I can show you a shop too!" Nyx pointed out "I know a great place! I buy all my clothes there." "If it's a hellish robe with no shoes, I'm not interested." Amon recieved a well-deserved punch from his own shadow to the nose for that joke, even if Nyx's dress was rather abnormal "S-...Sorry, humor isn't exactly my cup of grey." "You mean Earl Grey Tea?" "Is that the guy who invented tea?" Amon's intelligence was hilariously astounding. A while has passed, and Amon exited the bath first, wearing his clothes back again, a simple white shirt and black pants. He suddenly felt his stomach rumbling, and walked to the shower door, leaning against it but not openning it. Amon tapped on the door, before asking "Hey, Nyx! Is there food in this room?". "Uhh..." Water could be heard moving from the bathtub, Nyx probably adjusted a more comfortable position, like lying on it as if it's a bed "I think there's cereal in the kitchen!" "Cereal...?" The fact Amon asked what that is, is sad on its own. "It's in a yellow box, you'll find it~ Also, get a bowl and the milk is in the fridge!" Nyx directed Amon, and soon relaxed herself, alone in the wide bathtub. "...I have no idea what cereal is..." Amon said to himself, walking out of the bathroom. Taking a moment to look around the room, and then move to the kitchen, openning a drawer and finding a yellow box. Openning it, Amon smelled something he loves very much. Honey. "...Oh, I am going to love you." Walking over to the fridge, Amon carefully openned the door, wanting to make sure he doesn't break anything this time, and found milk, only it was in a plastic bug. Rather odd. "I guess it's more convinient...?". The Cake is a Lie! Nyx exited the bathroom, wearing casual clothes for once. A brown, short sleeve shirt, with a white undershirt, and a black skirt, reaching pass her ankles, though her hair was down, and not yet tied by her ribbon. "Aaah~ I feel liberated~" Nyx smiled, looking around and seeing Amon, sitting on his bed, infront of the TV, watching what looked like an over-the-top action movie, eating a bowl of cereal he held in his hand. "Oh! You're done?" Amon said, noticing Nyx "I kinda ate all the cereal. It was honey-flavoured. Loved it!" Amon cheerfully exclaimed, smiling as he swallowed another cup full of cereal "Ah~ I found new love in life...". "Uh...huh..." Nyx seemed rather astounded at Amon's instant love for cereal. Then again, he did mention he loved honey, but to this degree was surprising. "Well...how about I give you that tour around town now?". "Oh! In that case, lemme get dressed and get Lily and Circe!" Amon sounded excited, jumping off the bed, and putting the bowl down, reaching to his jacket, hanging on a hook next to the door. "You're going to bring them along?" "Well, I didn't get that much time to spend with them as it is. So, yeah." Amon said, suddenly vanishing as he teleported most likely to the next room, leaving Nyx behind. "H-...Hey, don't just..." Before Nyx could finish, Amon reappaeared, patting the head of his daughters, who stood next to him. "Sorry it took a while. Aph said she wanted to come, but I didn't wanna spoil the surprise." Funny how time worked for Amon. "Ah, I see." Nyx looked over at the two girls, who both smiled at her "So, do you girls wanna go see the town?" Nyx leaned over to them, smiling widely. "Yes!" The girls simultaneously cheered together, clapping their hands happily. "Hmm?" Suddenly, Lily began sniffing, and then tugged by her father's pants to get his attention "Papa, I smell honey. I want some." Lily said, puffing her cheeks in frustration. "Oh...Uhh..." Amon awkwardly scratched his cheek, putting up an half-hearted smile "I kinda...ate all the cookies." "They were cookies!" Lily began hitting Amon's leg in anger "I wanted honey too! I hate you, Papa!". "...Oh, dear..." Amon grabbed Lily's arm, stopping her from hitting him "How about I get you a honey cake?" Amon suggested to his daughter, as she quickly shifted to a cheerful expression. "Yay! Circe, we're getting cake!" "Wait, I didn't say for bo-...!" "Woohoo! Cake!" Circe cut off her father before he could speak. "Smooth" Beast was clearly amused by this. "Shut up..." Amon was not. "Hahaha, just don't forget the cake" There was leginimate happiness in Beast's tone, if it was all in Amon's head. "Alright! Enough dilly dally!" Nyx proudly declared, clutching her hand into a fist, and raising it high "Today, I'll show you around town, and you'll love it!". "See, kids? We'll see the Mole Kingdom up close." "M-...Mole Kingdom?!" Nyx felt offended by her Guild being called that "How dare you taint the name of my Guild?!" Nyx grabbed Amon by his collar, using her shadows, and violently began shaking him in anger. "S-...Sorry!" Amon apologized, as Lily and Circe simply laughed at what was happening, finding it rather amusing. Category:Fairy Tail: Vice Category:Highestbounty123 Category:Storyline